Bad Ending
by Aqueous Humor
Summary: Len sayang sama Miku, tapi Mikunya enggak. Miku sayangnya sama Kaito, tapi Kaitonya enggak. Kaito lebih milih es krim dibanding Miku karena es krim berlekuk-lekuk dan Miku enggak. Jadi, Miku sedih, Len sedih, dan Kaito enggak / First Humor FF/FF pelampiasan mau UN / Judul dan Alur dipertanyakan tapi enggak bisa digugat / Komplain? Review aja


**Disclaimer:**

_Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Vocaloid punyanya Crypton, Yamaha, dan lain-lain. _

_Maaf, enggak tahu semuanya. Intinya sih bukan punya saya. Gitu deh._

**Warning:**

_Ini ff humor pertama saya. Garing, lho. Percaya deh. Aneh lagi. Enggak terkonsep gitu. _

_Mana bahasanya enggak konsisiten gitu. Apalah ini._

_Jadi, hati-hati ya pas baca. _

…

* * *

** Bad Ending  
**

**[ **just for fun**]**

* * *

…

Len sayang sama Miku, tapi Mikunya enggak. Miku sayangnya sama Kaito, tapi Kaitonya enggak. Kaito lebih milih es krim dibanding Miku karena es krim berlekuk-lekuk dan Miku enggak. Jadi, Miku sedih, Len sedih, dan Kaito enggak.

Luka pun datang. Miku nangis bombai. Len pundung di pojokan. Kaito malah ngajak makan. Katanya di kafe sebelah ada menu es krim gratisan.

"Rasa apa?" Luka nanya. Ketahuan, Luka sukanya yang gratisan.

Kaito enggak jawab malah ngasih selebaran ke Luka. Luka baca sampai ke tulisan paling kecil dan mengeluh, "Huh, es krimnya dikasih kalau kitanya enam orang. Itu juga kalau kita beli menu spesialnya."

"Ciyus?" Kaito gebrak meja. "Miapa?!"

Enggak tahan, Len ngejitak Kaito. Kaito pingsan.

"Miku! Bisa-bisanya kamu suka sama orang ini! Dia itu—"

"—ganteng, Len. Aku tahu. Kaito itu lebih ganteng dibanding kamu," sela Miku spontan. Dia memeluk Kaito erat sampai muka Kaito ungu mirip terong.

Gledek muncul tiba-tiba. Len jantungan di tempat. Kaito lebih ganteng? Jangan-jangan Miku mulai katarak. (Siapa saja tolong panggilkan dokter.)

Luka geleng-geleng kepala. Kelakuan teman-temannya mulai enggak karuan. Dia meraih ponsel di saku lalu menelepon temannya yang masih dianggap normal.

"Halo, Rinto?" Luka nelepon Rinto. "Tolong datang ke sini. Iya, tempat biasa. Tolong cepat sebelum aku mulai gila. Eh, apa? Enggak, jangan bawa belanjaan. Plis, ada Miku di sini. Nanti daun bawangnya diembat. Oke, cepet ya."

Mendengar kata daun bawang, Miku melepaskan pelukannya ke Kaito dan mengubah targetnya ke Luka. Luka menghindar. Miku nabrak jemuran.

Enggak lama, Rinto datang. Enggak bawa belanjaan. Luka seneng, Miku enggak. Len ngilang. Kata Kaito dia ke pasar nyari daun bawang. Oh, Kaito sudah sadar rupanya.

Rinto bilang, "Selamat sore, semuanya. Apa kabar?" Dia senyum. Senyumnya manis banget. Ngebuat Luka cengo.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Luka horor. Rinto yang Luka kenal enggak pernah ngobral senyum. Muka Rinto selalu kecut kayak nahan kentut. "Kau bukan Rinto!" Luka mulai dramatis.

Rinto menatap Luka. Senyumnya masih dipasang. Tiba-tiba Rinto tertawa. Luka panik. Rinto enggak pernah ketawa. Rinto juga enggak berambut panjang dan pake rok. Rok?

"Hehe, aku memang bukan Rinto. Aku Rin," kata Rinto palsu alias Rin, "Aku kembarannya Rinto. Salam kenal."

Luka mendesah lega. "Rintonya mana?"

"Ng, dia enggak bisa ke sini. Bajunya belum kering semua. Sekarang dia lagi ngejaga jemurannya biar enggak dijailin orang. Kemarin dia ninggalin jemurannya dan semua baju yang dijemurnya berubah jadi gaun seksi."

"Terus? Dia pake gaun seksi?"

Sebelum Rin jawab tiba-tiba Miku menghampiri. Kaito mengikuti. Mereka berdua senyum, ngulurin tangan barengan. Rin bingung milih yang mana. Akhirnya dia jabat tangan dulu sama Miku baru jabat tangan Kaito. Rin langsung nyesel. Soalnya tangan Kaito lengket kayak ada es krim nemplok di sana. Harusnya dia jabat tangan dulu sama Kaito biar bisa meper ke tangannya Miku.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, adik kembarnya Kagamine Rinto. Salam kenal."

"Aku Hatsune Miku," kata Miku, "yang ini Kaito."

Kaito tebar senyum lagi. Rin nyaris luluh dibuatnya kalau Kaito enggak ngomong, "Hehe, kau dan Miku sama, ya. Sama-sama datar. Enggak kayak es krim yang berlekuk-lekuk."

Gledek muncul tiba-tiba. Miku bingung. Udah dua kali gledek muncul. Padahal enggak ada hujan enggak ada tukang somay. Apalagi si Rin mulai bertingkah kayak orang cacingan di sebelah Kaito yang pingsan dan kepalanya udah benjol secara misterius.

"_Ano_, Luka-_chan_. Mereka kenapa?"

Luka geleng-geleng kepala buat yang kedua kalinya. Membuat Miku berpikir Luka sebaiknya membuat video lalu kirim ke Yutup. Siapa tahu Luka dinobatin jadi pemilik goyang baru; Goyang Geleng. Lalu terkenal dan diundang ke stasiun tivi. Enggak deng, malu-maluin aja. Tiba-tiba Luka nanya, "Len belum balik?"

"Belum," Miku jawab. "Eh, itu dia."

Miku nunjuk ke ujung jalan. Ada Len, enggak bawa apa-apa. Katanya dia belanja daun bawang?

Len akhirnya sampai. Wajahnya sok ganteng kayak biasa. Dengan napas terengah-engah dia bilang, "Miku, aku sudah berjalan ratusan kilo—"

"Dua ratus meter, Len," Luka ngoreksi. Len enggak bereaksi.

"—Menyeberangi Sungai Styx—"

"Comberan, Len," kata Luka lagi. Len mendelik, mulai sebel diinterupsi.

"—Mendaki Gunung Olympus—"

"Len, itu cuma—gunung apaan yang ada di sini?" Luka heran. Seingetnya enggak ada penampakan alam maupun non-alam yang mirip sama gunung. Kalau sungai kan bisa jadi comberan, danau itu genangan, hutan itu halamannya si Gumi, dan air terjun itu mulutnya Gakupo kalau Gakuponya lagi tidur.

"Gunungnya Meiko!" jerit Len kesel. Luka cengo. Jawaban Len terlalu ambigu. Len enggak sadar dia salah ngomong.

"Gunungnya kembar ya, Len?" interogasi Luka.

Len mikir. "Iya, besar lagi."

"Wah, terus kamu apain gunungnya?" Luka mulai curiga.

"Aku pegang terus aku teken-teken. Rasanya masa empuk gitu. Basah-basah lagi. Terus puncaknya aku teken ke bawah. Agak keras gitu deh, Luka," Len berkicau. Luka udah merah mukanya. Enggak nyangka bocah sepolos Len mainannya gituan.

"Salah Meiko, sih. Dia enggak ngehancurin kertasnya dengan baik. Jadi pas dibuat gunung agak sulit dibentuk."

"Tunggu, kertas?"

"Iya, aku ngebantuin Meiko ngebuat gunung dari bubur kertas. Katanya buat tugas geografi. Dia mau buat simulasi erupsi gunung. Eh, Luka? Kok wajahnya merah?"

Luka gelagapan. Dia ngelirik Miku. Miku senyum, kelihatan enggak ngerti. Luka mendesah. Untungnya Miku masih polos.

"Oh, kukira kamu nganuin _piip _Meiko!" seru Miku spontan. Luka pingsan.

Len diem, mikir. "_Ano_, Miku. Nganuin itu maksudnya apa? Terus maksudnya _piip _itu apa? Kok ada sensor-sensor, sih?"

"Nganuin itu," Miku ingin menjelaskan. Tapi, mulutnya keburu dibekap sama Luka.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Len. Aku ingin denger," kata Luka sebelum Len sempat tanya-tanya dan membuat percakapan ambigu ini makin berkembang. Len enggak boleh dikontaminasiin sama hal beginian. Tiba-tiba Luka jadi kasihan sama Len. Len polos tapi suka sama Miku yang enggak polos walau tampangnya polos. Luka pengen nangis tapi dia inget sesuatu.

Ah, tuh kan. Tangannya udah penuh iler. (Miku!)

"Oke, aku ulang, ya. Dan Luka-_san _jangan erupsi—eh, ereksi—"

"Interupsi, Len."

"Iya jangan kontrasepsi aku, ya."

Sial, Len makin ngaco. Luka bilang, "Iya, aku enggak akan interupsi lagi."

"Bagus, karena kalau Luka-_san _inseminasi—"

"Udah, cepetan!" Luka enggak sabar. Lama kelamaan Len makin jauh aja kepelesetnya.

Len ngambil napas. Sempat ngedip sebelah mata ke Miku. Sayang Miku lagi nengok, ngecek Kaito udah sadar apa belum. Ternyata belum. Kaito masih pingsan di sebelah Rin. Miku menghela napas sebelum akhirnya dia nengok ke Len. "Kok, belum mulai?"

Sambil nahan air mata biar enggak keluar Len akhirnya mulai bercerita.

_Matahari bersinar terang seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa dia adalah raja siang. Angin menderu-menderu mengguncangkan pakaian yang kukenakan. Debu-debu yang beterbangan membuat kedua mataku yang beriris bagai langit perih. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku mencoba menghalau debu-debu itu._

"_Aku tak akan kalah hanya dengan ini!" seruku pada langit. _

_Angin sepertinya mendengarku dan berhenti. Aku mendesah lega. Tapi, ternyata cobaan belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Di ujung jalan kulihat seekor _Cerberus_ paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Otot-otot kakinya yang liat membuatku ngeri. Gigi-giginya yang seruncing ujung tombak mencengkram bumi membuatnya retak. Aku bergidik._

_Dengan gagah berani, aku mengambil sebuah batu besar. Dengan kedua tanganku aku menggenggamnya, mencoba merasakan kekuatan dari sana._

"_Batu, tolong aku."_

_Dengan sekali gerakan, aku melempar batu itu ke arah sang _Cerberus_. Batu itu tepat mengenai moncongnya. Aku menunggu reaksi yang dia akan berikan. Tapi, entah syarafnya yang terlalu buruk atau apa dia diam, hanya menatapku dengan keenam matanya yang sedingin es._

"_Lawan aku!" aku menantangnya. Tanganku telah bersiap di ujung pedang. Keringat membasahi pelipisku. Jantungku bertalu-talu dan paru-paruku seakan ingin meledak. Aku tahu, aku bisa saja mati. Tapi, tekadku untuk membawakan harta karun untuk kekasih tercintaku tak bisa dilunturkan oleh apa pun. _

_Sang _Cerberus_ bergeming. Aku mulai gerah dibuatnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, kucabut saja pedangku. Lalu aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah yang berbeda. Aku tidak ingin melawan makhluk yang tidak ingin melawanku. Mungkin dia terlalu takut akan kematian sehingga memilih diam. Makhluk baik, akan kumaafkan kau kali ini. _

("Len memang takut anjing, kan?" Miku berbisik.)

_Akhirnya aku memilih melewati jalan yang lebih panjang. Aku mendaki gunung, melewati sungai, dan berakhir di sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Aku mengintip ke jurang tersebut dan aku tercekat. Aku pun melempar batu ke dalamnya mencoba memastikan. Dan aku benar._

("Emang Len nebak apa?" Miku kembali berbisik. Len mendelik. "Lho, yang enggak boleh erupsi 'kan Luka-_chan_?")

_Jurang itu tak berdasar. _

_Aku menelan ludah. Tidak ada jembatan, tidak ada tali. Satu-satunya jalan aku harus melompat! Tapi, bagaimana bila aku gagal? Aku akan jatuh ke jurang tak berdasar itu dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat kekasihku berada._

("Len, kekasihmu emang siapa sih?")

_Aku bimbang. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku ingat rupa kekasihku itu. Matanya yang serupa _emerald_, bibirnya yang mungil, rambut _tosca _sehalus sutranya yang ia ikat menjadi dua… Ah, aku bisa melompati jurang ini. Demi kekasihku, aku bisa._

("Psst, Luka-_chan_. Kamu tahu cewek yang diomongin Len? Kok ciri-cirinya seperti orang yang pernah kukenal ya?)

_Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tekad yang kupunya, aku mengambil ancang-ancang. Kugemerutukkan gigi-gigiku lalu aku berlari secepat yang aku mampu. Aku berteriak merasakan kekuatan yang mulai menjalari kedua kakiku. _

"_HYEAAAHHH."_

_Aku melompat. Kurasakan angin menerpa wajahku, tubuhku. Aku nyaris mencapai ujung jurang. Tapi, rupanya lompatanku terlalu lemah. Aku terjatuh sebelum kakiku menjejak bumi. Untungnya, tanganku sempat meraih tepi jurang. Dengan segenap tenaga aku mengangkat tubuhku untuk naik ke atas. Dan aku berhasil. Aku berhasil melewati jurang!_

_Aku berteriak gembira. Tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan sampai ke tempat harta karun berada. Aku pun tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berlari_.

Len menghembuskan napas lega. "Begitulah ceritanya."

"Lalu, mana daun bawangnya?"

Len garuk-garuk kepala. "Habis, Mikuo-_niisan_ ngeborong semuanya. Ng, sebenarnya masih ada sisa sih." Len merogoh kantung celananya. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan gantungan daun bawang ke Miku. Luka senyum. Enggak nyangka Len romantis banget.

"Kok gantungan? Abang tukang sayur sekarang banting setir jadi tukang aksesoris ya?" Miku heran tapi dia tetap mengambil gantungan dari Len. "Eh, tunggu dulu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini bukan daun bawang, Len! Ini seledri! Aku enggak butuh," Miku ngelempar gantungan kuncinya entah ke mana. Len melongo. Campuran sedih, enggak percaya, dan kesel sama diri sendiri yang enggak bisa bedain daun bawang sama seledri.

"Sudahlah, Miku. Enggak baik menolak pemberian orang. Apalagi Len udah susah payah. Dia sampai mendaki gunung, melewati sungai, dan melompati jurang. Siapa lagi coba laki-laki yang mau berkorban seperti itu," Luka ngebujuk Miku.

Miku mulai luluh. Dia memungut gantungan kunci dari Len. "Maafkan aku, Len. Makasih ya buat gantungannya."

Len senyum, mukanya merah-merah gitu. "Iya, Miku…."

"Nanti gantungannya aku kasih ke Mikuo-_niisan_. Dia kan lagi koleksi gantungan sayuran dan dia belum punya gantungan bentuk seledri. Makasih ya, Len. Aku akhirnya bisa ngasih Mikuo-_niisan _hadiah tanpa harus beli."

Hati Len langsung retak jadi serpihan. Dia enggak nyangka Miku sedemikian teganya buat bilang akan memberikan hadiah yang Len beri ke orang lain. Paling enggak, jangan ngomong segamblang itu juga kali! Diem-diem aja. Mendadak Len bosen idup.

"_Hi, dude. What's up_?"

Len nengok. Oh, si Rinto datang. Enggak bawa belanjaan. Mukanya kayak biasa, kecut. Len enggak kenal sama Rinto. Dia diem. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Rinto di bilang, "Maaf, om. Itu, toilet di dalem."

Rinto mesem. Sialan nih, anak. "Maaf, saya enggak nahan boker."

"Kok mukanya kayak gitu, om?"

"Biasa nahan kentut," jawab Rinto tanpa beban. "Mana Luka?"

"Enggak tahu, deh. Tadi di deket sini, sih. Sekarang ilang. Mungkin, mungkin…" Len diem mencoba mendramatisasi keadaan.

Rinto kepo. "Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin dia enggak ingin ketemu kamu."

Geledek muncul tiba-tiba. Rinto terkapar tak berdaya. Len heran. Tiba-tiba, Miku dan Luka datang entah darimana.

"Heran, deh. Masa udah tiga kali ada gledek. Padahal enggak ada hujan," ucap Miku. Len ngangguk-ngangguk. Luka jongkok mencoba membangunkan Rinto.

Mata Rinto terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ekspresi khasnya kembali. Luka seneng. Akhirnya dia ketemu sama Rinto yang asli. "Akhirnya kamu dateng. Dan kamu enggak pake gaun seksi! Yey."

"Iya, gaunnya udah dikasih." Rinto berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Miku menghampiri. Len mengikuti. Mereka berdua senyum, ngulurin tangan barengan. Rinto bingung milih yang mana. Akhirnya dia jabat tangan dulu sama Len. Tangannya ngerasain lengket-lengket kayak pisang nemplok. Rinto kesel. Setelah itu dia jabat tangan sama Miku. Tangannya si Miku bersih, halus lagi. Rinto meper. Dia enggak nyesel jabat tangan duluan sama Len. Miku yang nyesel.

"Namaku Kagamine Rinto. Salam kenal."

Len mengerjap. Namanya Rinto sama kayak dia; Kagamine.

"Oh, kau kakaknya Rin, ya? Aku Hatsune Miku," kata Miku, "yang ini Len."

"Kalian sudah ketemu Rin, ya? Di mana dia?"

Miku senyum. "Pingsan. Tuh, di sana."

Rinto cuma ber-oh ria. Enggak peduli adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Dasar kakak durhaka.

Luka tiba-tiba inget sesuatu. Dia memegang bahu Rinto lalu berkata, "Hei, kita kan sekarang ada enam orang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafe sebelah?"

Miku ngangguk. Len ngangguk. Rinto diem, enggak ngerti. "Kalian ngomong apa?"

"Sudah, kau ikut saja. Nanti kau akan mengerti. Nah, sekarang kita bangunin Kaito dan Rin dulu. Setelah itu kita ke kafe sebelah."

Miku langsung berlari menuju Kaito dan Rin yang terbaring. Len mengikuti dari belakang. Rinto diam di tempat, menemani Luka yang juga diam. Dia milih jadi kakak durhaka daripada harus capek jalan.

Miku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kaito. Tapi, Kaitonya enggak bereaksi. Miku kesal. Dia cubit pipi Kaito. Kaito enggak respons. Dia kelitikin pinggangnya Kaito. Kaito enggak jumpalitan. Masa sih dia harus cium Kaito kayak dongengnya _Sleeping Beauty_? Kata mama, enggak boleh cium-cium orang. Lagipula Miku kan masih kecil, masih di bawah umur, dan po—oh iya, Miku enggak polos.

Miku pun punya ide. Dia berbisik di kupingnya Kaito. "Kaito, ada es krim."

Kaito langsung buka mata. "Mana es krimnya?"

Miku berhasil. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia menyeret Kaito ke tempat Luka dan Rinto berdiri. Kaito meronta, tapi langsung diam saat Miku bilang mereka akan ke kafe sebelah. Kaito akhirnya hanya nanya, "Terus Len ngapain di situ?"

"Dia lagi mau bangunin Rin."

"Kok, wajahnya enggak enak banget?"

"Enggak enak apanya?" Miku nanya. Kaito nunjuk Len. Miku ngelihat Len. Len diem. Wajahnya merah banget ngeliatin Rin. "Mungkin dia lagi mikir mesum."

"Enggak mungkin. Len itu polos. Kamu yang enggak."

Miku menarik kerah Kaito makin keras. Lama-lama enggak enak juga dibilang enggak polos sama orang. Kaito kesakitan. Miku bodo amat. Siapa suruh mulut enggak dijaga? Rin pingsan juga salah Kaito, kan?

Sementara itu, Len sedang tiga 'g': gundah, galau, gelisah. Dia memang belum kenalan sama Rin jadi dia belum tahu nama gadis yang sedang terbaring di hadapannya. Len cuma nelen ludah. Gimana coba ngebangunin nih orang? Wajahnya cantik banget lagi. Enggak kuat lama-lama si Len nantinya.

Len nepok tangannya Rin. Eh, halus _pisan_, _euy_!

Rin enggak bangun. Len tambah bingung. Akhirnya dia meniru Miku. Dia cubit pipinya Rin. Tapi, Rin enggak bereaksi. Dia kelitikin pinggangnya Rin tapi enggak jadi. Takut salah sentuh. Len kan takut enggak polos lagi kayak Miku. Masa sih dia harus cium Rin kayak dongengnya _Sleeping Beauty_? Bisa-bisa dia tambah enggak polos kayak Miku.

Ih, tiba-tiba Len enggak suka lagi sama Miku. Miku buat Kaito aja, deh. Orang mesum buat orang mesum. Cocok. Eits, Kaito emang mesum, ya? Dia kan enggak pernah baca majalah yang ada pepaya bergelantung. Dia juga enggak pernah nonton video yang ada tulisan R18. Lho? Kok, Len tahu sih? Jangan-jangan…

Karena bingung, Len diem. Rinto jadi enggak sabar. Dia langsung teriak, "Rin! Kalau enggak bangun jeruknya kuhabisin!"

Dalam sekejap, mata Rin terbuka. Len kaget. Dia terjengkang ke belakang. Rin juga kaget deh akhirnya. Dia ngeliatin Len. Pandangannya melembut lalu pipinya merona malu. Len jadi serba salah. Jangan-jangan gadis ini—

"Ng, reseleting kamu," Rin bersemu.

Gledek muncul tiba-tiba. Samar-samar terdengar suara Miku yang heran gledeknya kebanyakan. Padahal enggak hujan, juga enggak ada tukang somay.

Len malu. Dia nunduk, ngebetulin resletingnya yang agak kebuka. Untung dia pakai _boxer_. Fyuuh…

"Namaku Kagamine Len," kata Len sambil mengulurkan tangan. Rin terpaku. Namanya sama! Muka juga nyaris serupa. Apakah ini sebuah takdir?

"Aku Kagamine Rin," jawab Rin sambil menjabat tangan Len. Lalu Rin nyesel buat yang kedua kali. Tangannya Len lengket kayak Kaito, bedanya yang nemplok bukan es krim tapi dari teksturnya kayaknya sih pisang. Aduh Rin, sempet-sempetnya nebak tekstur lengket-lengket di tangan.

"Nama kita sama, ya," Len tersipu. Rin sama-sama tersipu.

Rinto jadi kesel kelamaan nunggu. Luka sih diem. Dalam hati dia seneng si Len sudah menambatkan rasa ke Rin bukan lagi ke Miku. Len memang enggak cocok sama Miku. Miku kan enggak po—eh, bosen bilang enggak polos mulu.

Karena kesel, Rinto langsung narik Len dan Rin. Enggak peduli sama teriakan-teriakan kecil mereka. Bodo amat. Siapa suruh sipu-sipuan di saat yang enggak tepat. Mereka kan mau pergi. Walaupun Rinto sendiri enggak tahu mau ke mana. Tiba-tiba aja Rinto nyesel milih jadi kakak durhaka. Toh, ujung-ujungnya dia jalan juga ke tempat Rin pingsan.

"Oke, karena semua udah kumpul, ayo kita ke kafe sebelah," kata Luka akhirnya.

Mereka pun jalan. Kaito sama Miku, rangkulan. Kaito rupanya mulai jatuh cinta sama Miku. Rupanya Kaito demen banget sama suara Miku yang seksi waktu bisik-bisik 'es krim'. Ketahuan deh si Kaito mesum juga. Len dan Rin juga jalan berdua. Tangan mereka bertautan. Cih, baru ketemu udah mesra. Ini pasti efek kenarsisan. Mereka saling jatuh cinta karena muka sama nama mirip. Intinya kan mereka jatuh cinta sama diri sendiri.

Luka pun jadi bingung. Dia ngelirik Rinto. Ngelihat ekspresinya yang kecut nahan kentut. "Ah, enggak." Luka enggak jadi minta mesra-mesraan sama Rinto. Ogah. Akhirnya dia jalan aja di sebelah Rinto. Enggak ngapa-apain.

"Ng, katanya kafe sebelah? Kok jauh?" Rinto nanya.

"Iya, sebelah stasiun," jawab Luka tanpa dosa. Rinto mengerang. Dia capek jalan.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai.

Kaito pingsan untuk ketiga kalinya. Miku kecewa. Len dan Rin pundung di pojokan. Rencana suap-suapan es krim enggak berjalan. Rinto heran. Luka apalagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rinto dan Luka barengan.

Miku menunjuk papan yang tergantung di pintu kafe.

TUTUP

.

.

.

**The End**

.


End file.
